<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aenigma by sakhi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971774">Aenigma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi'>sakhi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakhi/pseuds/sakhi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Akashi, Kuroko is a puzzle. [Akashi/Kuroko, Ore!Akashi, drabble]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aenigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<br/>I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>e·nig·ma</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(ĭ-nĭg′mə)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>pl.<strong>e·nig·mas</strong> also <strong>e·nig·ma·ta</strong> (-mə-tə)</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">One that is puzzling, ambiguous, or inexplicable.</span> </em>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>“What’s the point of a steamboat without coal, in your opinion?”</p><p>Kuroko Testuya glanced at someone in front of him. What’s the point, he said? Of course nothing, right? Isn’t coal the fuel to operate it? That person must have known, and as far as Kuroko remembered he was not an idiot.</p><p>One eyebrow faintly raised, staring into pomegranate eyes who also staring at him closely, “You think?”</p><p>“Answering questions with questions I think violates the value of politeness. Don’t you think so, Kuroko?”</p><p>Oh, yes. Of course Kuroko thought so. They almost always think the same thing, right? About prohibitions and reality, fiction and illusion, the world and beyond, almost everything. However, still, their minds were not in the same body. Akashi’s mind, all the questions that Akashi asked to Kuroko, even Kuroko himself, is a maze for Akashi—tortuous, complicated, too many dead ends.</p><p>“I just want to hear your opinion.”</p><p>Kuroko is a maze—a maze of surprises and twists, misleading Akashi in tortuous dead-ends.</p><p>“No need to think of complicated answer, Kuroko.”</p><p>Kuroko is a maze. The most ridiculous puzzles, but challenging to solve immediately. Similiar to Sahara desert, a complicated giant labyrinth even without barrier walls. So where’s the direction of Akashi’s question?</p><p>“Of course steamboat will lose its function without fuel, Akashi-kun.”</p><p>Kuroko is a maze—</p><p>“That’s how I am ... without you, Kuroko.”</p><p>—The more Akashi looked for a way out, the more lost he got.</p><p>That time Kuroko didn’t move even an inch from his seat, but it felt like he was about to fly high into the sky.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first story in English. Since English is not my primary language, I apologize for any grammatical errors that may occur. I hope you guys like it. Last but not least, mind to review?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>